vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120721-morning-coffee-january-6th-15-whatcha-doin
Content ---- ---- ---- I love the teahouse! *sighs and hands in his Man-Card* I dunno something about tea and River's encyclopedic knowledge just clicked with some of my backstory headcanon. So a hard drinking ex-merc with PTSD has managed to find some solace and maybe heal a bit of those scars. :ph34r: :D | |} ---- I definitely recommend that over hanging out with Seeger, with whom any deep conversation will soon become disturbing, nihilistic, or weird. It's definitely best to keep Seeger focused on things like deep-fried pickles and not the time he had to eat somebody to stay alive in deep space during an engine failure. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *takes* You guys are awesome RPers. I wish I could stay awake longer and more often to hang out at The Drunken Boulder but I just can't. :( | |} ---- Did they ever add Chua pantsu? lol | |} ---- You too! Selling anything is hard work. I'm glad you got the medishot in the arm to keep at it! | |} ---- Just do what I do. Get a guild and run with them. | |} ---- You are the tank. If they wanna skip mobs they can try do it without you :) | |} ---- A guild, a guild! If only it were so easy... XD Trying to find a guild that fits our characters believably (we really want an rp guild) has been an exercise in futility! | |} ---- I have a loose-knit organization of mercenaries if that fits! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- XD Actually, they would. We're a weird motley crew. It doesn't have a real leader, though the most influential "chief" in it is a voodoo shaman with a patchy relationship with the Exiles. Other notable figures in my background of alts include a Nexus-style Native American scout, a young technophile Aurin that works as our computer hacker, an Ex-DSTON special forces demolitions expert, and a doctor whose license was stripped for practicing medicine on members of criminal faction. The Shadowcaster includes an alchemical lab whose user hasn't logged in for a while (so it's open). I also upkeep the Shadowcaster for the guild itself. So if the guild wants something that isn't on it, I will rearrange everything to put in what people want. Honestly, just about everyone would fit if they can handle the somewhat eclectic membership. The Saddles are part of a much larger "organization", if you can call it that, which exists in the deep space between planets. Sort of a very barren desert, populated by people who sort of needed a code of respect to not kill each other for water. So they do have a code of mutual protection and acceptance where you can't really force someone to join your culture, but you aren't allowed to stop someone from engaging in their own practices. So you've got an outfit where ecoterrorist Aurin can get along with a shaman that cuts open jabbits for ritual materials. It's also not a hard hierarchy. Everyone's sort of "self-employed". Most of the members will either ask for work or be asked by a "chief", which is one of the better connected members that becomes a source of work, materials, and goods (it's an unofficial title). People don't take work they don't want to do, they don't work with who they don't want to work with, you just don't get "paid" for it. They're a bit more like a chaotic biker gang that went semi-legitimate than a military unit that went freelance, if that makes sense. | |} ---- Yeah, Seeger's kind of hard to miss in a crowd, especially a crowd of Aurin.... >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back to Nexus! We make fresh coffee daily! | |} ---- If you catch Houngan Seeger online, just let me know. We can escort you. We're like that :D | |} ---- Let me tell you the parable about the impatient SS... :D Black Focus? /sigh Shortly after Drop 3, i tanked the 5+ Black Focus quests for my guild. Unfortunately, there was no one around to run it with my Esper when she got around to those quests . Over the weekend, i decided to PUG it. Finished them with no problem. We all said "thx" and went our separate ways. Only then did i realize that I'd failed to turn in one of the quests. So i still need the boss at the top of the platforms. | |} ---- Would they, by any chance, have advertised for help with a job (moving supplies or somesuch)? Or something else that might give Jack reason enough to seek them out. If all else fails, could just throw them at this Seeger fellow and hope for the best. XD | |} ---- Seeger's a pretty well-known weirdo and hatchet-man. He also does put out feelers for "talent". | |} ---- :wub: Sadly vacation is over and I'm back to getting up a 7am, so my Boulder time is going to be limited. Even the 12:30am I've been doing is taking it's toll... so I guess I'll have to force myself to log at midnight :( Really tempted to move 2+ timezones to the left but I'll be stuck where I am for a few more years yet I think. | |} ---- ---- I'm still.wondering how to get Rocio into the Daggers ICly | |} ---- Haha! I know the feel. There are times where I physically get up and pace because my chatacter has done some ICly that is wrong to me. It's to remove the urge to make OOC comments that would take away from the moment. Like: ((Rocio is being creepy. Sorry!)) | |} ---- The RP heebie jeebies are a powerful thing. I have to stand up and just shake it off, sort of slap my face a few times like putting on aftershave. ....Know now not to ask the wife, she didn't quite understand the lack of force. It's altogether wierd, you are doing something that you don't want to just for the sake of the story. | |} ---- This and then you get the /w are you ok? you seem upset. I'm role playing here folks!! | |} ---- That's actually one of the big reasons why we advertise as "light" RP. We figure people develop their characters over time - coming into the guild, most folks aren't really going to have a great sense for how the motivations of their characters may or may not sync with the motivations of the group as a whole. So we try not to throw barriers up that make it hard for people to figure out where/how they fit in. We have an RP origin story because it was fun to have everyone contribute to, but it doesn't define our sole reason for being as a guild :) Some of our members are there "because" of what happened on Chiron. Others fell in along the way to Nexus somehow (with varying degrees of explanation). Some have joined the Daggers since their arrival on Nexus, either out of a desire to help with what Daggers do, or for personal reasons. I can totally see Rocio falling in with our crew initially because he noticed there were an awful lot of tails to chase and was feeling helpful. As to why he might stay....well, maybe he's not even really sure why yet :) | |} ---- ---- Reminds me of that time I got drunk in Arboria and ended up in the Dominion. I remember this But woke up to Be smart and make sure to get drunk with friends, or you might end up as the personal chew toy of a draken witch. ....Then again I didn't really mind. | |} ---- Lucky you. Seeger's been trying to meet non-Aurin women for months. | |} ---- Well there aren't a lot of non Aurin in general, and even less in the RP crowd. The two pics are actualy a bit of a joke. I think Mordesh are really attractive, but my wife just wants to play a Draken Esper. So self-insert Arachnass was trying to date a mordesh, but is now happily with a draken. We have quite a bit of former Dominion in Exile, but almost no former Exile in Dominion. Well not that I have seen. | |} ---- Considering that admitting to being an Exile would pretty much be a death sentence, that's not surprising :lol: | |} ---- True, but saying that you were dominion is a good way to have a not so nice chat with the Blackhoods. It kinda works both ways. Best to just say "I'm with her" and not go into the details. | |} ---- ----